highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
House Highdown Army Corps
= Planetary Defence Forces = Ludd PDF 1st Raspurn Guard Brigade of cavalry, mostly dedicated to local security and honour guard (approx. 10,000 riders). Most of the rest is Astra Militarum standard infantry with the artillery and armour 2nd Plainsriders Luddite native rangers tasked with patrolling the expansive plains, steppes, and deserts of Ludd. About 80,000 agents divided into small teams who keep the peace as best they can, scout out promising recruits for the army, and prepare for a guerrilla war in case of invasion. Drakon PDF Drakon Guard Regiments Fallon City Militia Drakon Jungle Pathfinders = = 1st Expeditionary Force = The Highdown 1st Expeditionary Force is the House's main ground combatants, deployed to fight in a wide range of environments with or without additional Imperial backup. The Force is divided into several Corps for organisational purposes, sub-divided into regiments of approximately 2,000 personnel each. Regiments are inducted into the 1st EF from all over the sector and beyond. Each regiment is allowed to keep at least vestiges of its former organisation and esprit d' corps, and efforts are made to maximise retention of the regiments' original character, while extensively cross-training to facilitate sharing of expertise and make troops more cosmopolitan. Operationally, units are deployed as needed, with multiple regiments and battalions from different Corps forming divisions and brigades. The entire EF can be carried between the Flagship, Invasion Dauntless, Allure of the Void, and Alchemist's Heart; with space remaining for a few companies of Astartes, a regiment's worth of Sororitas, and several additional regiments of miscellaneous forces. The 1st EF is led by a General, who is in overall command of the Highdown operational military capacity, subordinate only to Niko and "Highdown" himself. Corps Administrative and logistic organisational unit, rarely if ever deployed in one formation. Led by Lieutenant General, responsible primarily for maintaining the forces under their command in fighting condition. 2nd Special Planned strength: ~40,000 personnel Mixture of special operations forces, including the veteran Combined Arms regiments, the Kroot recon Brigade, elite Stormtrooper units, and specialist infiltration infantry battalions. Cornelius maintains particularly direct control over this Corps, with Bureau personnel and several Team 13 alumni serving as key command and advisory figures. 3rd Armoured Planned strength: ~50,000 personnel Armoured vehicle-focused units of heavy tanks, scout tanks, battle tanks supported by fully mechanised infantry, and a wide range of heavier artillery. While some regiments are quite similar in composition to those of the 7th Infantry Corps, the emphasis in doctrine and intended role differs between the two corps. The 3rd Armoured serves as the tip of the spear, breaking through and seizing the initiative or flattening the enemy with massed ordnance, while the 7th Infantry is trained to operate more gradually and methodically with asymmetric and siege warfare techniques. 5th Airborne Planned strength: ~45,000 personnel Air cavalry, close air support, bombers, and fighters - all tactically interlinked with other ground forces, in contrast with the Imperial Navy/Guard separation 6th Cavalry Planned strength: ~25,000 personnel Specialised units of Rough Rider cavalry from Ludd and other worlds with a strong riding tradition. Well armoured, heavily armed, and capable of operating in areas where vehicles are limited with lower logistical demands. 12 regiments equivalent, four of which are Ghotra riders. Units of Note 22nd'' Saint's Own Riders'' - battalion of the most elite Ghotra riders of Ludd who are tasked with guarding Highdown when he takes to the field, and with securing his most valuable assets. Equipped with high quality stealth gear and excellent weaponry, their main job is to stay out of sight until danger appears, then strike mercilessly. Fanatically loyal to Highdown and possess dress uniforms that are nonetheless functional in combat. 7th Infantry Planned strength: ~60,000 personnel in ~20 regiments plus misc additional brigades, battalions, and independent companies. Wide variety of infantry regiments and regiments of infantry-supporting armour. Most units have some form of specialisation and the majority are motorised or mechanised. Typical Division Divisions serve as independent units - given high-level tactical objectives and expected to carry them out without additional ground force support. ~25,000 troops, led by Major General, who takes overall tactical command. * HQ Brigade ** Advanced medical battalion (7th Infantry) ** Field intelligence battalion (1st special) ** Spec ops battalion (1st special) ** Engineering battalion * Aerial support Brigade ** 2x air cav battalion ** 2x close air support battalion ** 1x air superiority battalion ** Signal battalion ** Logistics battalion * Armour-focused Combat Brigade * Infantry-focused Combat Brigade * Artillery regiment * Logistics regiment * 2-8 other regiments and battalions appropriate to mission Typical Combat Brigade Brigades are capable of limited independent operations but are primarily deployed to augment larger Imperial formations, with a single Highdown Combat Brigade undertaking key missions as part of the objectives assigned to multiple divisions' worth of Astra Militarum forces. Generally 5-8,000 personnel led by Brigadier General * HQ Battalion ** HQ staff (7th Infantry) ** Medical company (7th Infantry) ** Special operations company (1st Special) usable ** Air cavalry company (5th Airborne) * 1-2 Infantry regiments appropriate to mission (7th Infantry) * Specialised infantry or armoured battalion appropriate to mission * Light armoured battalion (3rd Armoured) * Medium armoured battalion (3rd Armoured) * Artillery battalion (3rd Armoured) Typical regiment Regiments are primarily an administrative and political formation, with their commanding officers focusing on logistical, pastoral, and inspirational duties more than tactical ones, which are handled at the battalion or brigade level. Upon deployment, regiments are often split up and operate as part of separate Brigades or as independent specialist battalions. Officers are encouraged to share notes upon reintegration after the operation is complete. Most regiments are in the region of 2-3,000 personnel, led by a Colonel. * Administrative HQ * 2-4 core battalions * 2-4 accessory companies Category:Regiments Category:House Highdown assets Category:Materiel